


toriel is #terfsafe

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gender Critical, Other, frisk is not nonbinary, radfem, terfsafe
Language: tlhIngan-Hol
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toriel educates Frisk on gender.
Relationships: Frisk & Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	toriel is #terfsafe

When Frisk told Toriel they were non-binary, Toriel immediately grew concerned and took them to a room and pulled out a chalkboard and began lecturing them.

“Frisk, you are a child. There is no such thing as a trans child. Any child who claims they’re trans has an abusive parent who forced them into chemical castration or hormones simply because of signs of gender nonconformity or a slim chance of homosexuality.”

“But I don’t feel like other girls—“

“What do you mean by this? Girls can be masculine and wear whatever clothes they like, and boys can be feminine and do vice versa. What you describe are gender roles.”

“Well…I’m intersex.”

“Intersex isn’t a third gender, it’s a medical condition and most intersex people are divided into male or female. An actual third gender such as two-spirit or hijra doesn’t encompass this non-binary bullshit anyhow.”

“I like neutral pronouns.”

“A lot of gay men use ‘she’, does that make them women? No.”

“I want to go on blockers—“

“it will permanently damage your body. And taking blockers will not opt you out of sex-based oppression – think of girls in Afghanistan who dress as men, do they automatically escape oppression? No, because most of those girls still have female experiences.”

“...but i—“

“I refuse to indulge in delusions. You are either male or female. Now what are you?”

“…female”

“that’s what I thought. Now let’s go have some pie”

“ok”

And they went to get pie and then years later frisk grew up and embraced her gender non-conforming nature and realized she could be a girl without being super feminine. Seeing mad dummy turn into ~~jonathan~~ Jessica yaniv made them thankful she had a radical feminist motherly figure who hadn’t indulged in their delusions unlike mad mew mew who had a troubled background and peaked in troonacy and eventually was arrested for his crimes against true cat girls.

And she lived gender free

**Author's Note:**

> subscribe to magdalen berns or else ur a tranny


End file.
